Aun Existe Amor
by Nevi
Summary: B/V mainly. Yamcha and Bulma break up and whos there to confort her? Easy to guess! Its a song fic to the songaun existe amor the songs in french but being the nice person i am i translated it. Rating will go up!
1. Default Chapter

****

aun existe amor

by: Nevi

A/N: Ok.......i've had this idea for a while. It will be a song fic but you have to wait a while for the song to start. I really didn't plan out this fic so i'm just writing on ideas. Well the song is in French and for all you peoples that cant speak French i've translated it. Ok, i'm not the best at speaking French, I know some but I was lucky enough to be able to translate most of it. If I get any wrong just tell me and ill change it. Thankies and for your enjoyment........here is Aun Existe Amor. By the way there may be some Yamcha bashing soon so don't say I didn't warn ya!

Buruma slowly got up from the black leather recliner that was in the parlor of Capsule corporation. She stretched and looked at the clock that was on the coffee table next to her. The red lights blinked 2:29am. She yawned and stood up and then headed to her bedroom after placing a small metal object on the coffee table.

****

She walked down the long hallway towards her bedroom on the third floor. She slowly continued through the dining room while shuffling her feet on the large marble floor.

After about four more minuites of walking she made it to her hallway. Even though Vegetas room and bathroom were in the same hallway she still considered it _her _hallway.

She walked into a large room that was mostly white and quickly undressed and put on a large t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. The t-shirt was white and on the front it had the letters C.C written in red. The pajama bottoms were just plain shorts that were red.

She grabbed her bathrobe and wrapped it around her and opened the door to the balcony outside her room. She shivered slightly and walked out barefoot into the snow. The wind blew her blue strands of hair making them dance in the air of the crisp morning. It had been snowing the past two days and so far there was no sign of it stopping. It wasn't snowing much but just enough to put a few inches of snow on the ground.

She looked outside and saw that the lights in the gravity room were still on. 'Vegeta………you train to much. Look its like almost three in the morning and your still in the-' she stopped as she saw the lights in the gravity room suddenly flicker off. The door opened quickly and out stepped the form of Vegeta.

Buruma hurried inside and layed down on her bed staring at the ceiling. "So happy tomorrows Saturday. Yamcha is finally coming home from being away for a year. I love him so much……….I just wish he didn't leave a year ago……if he didn't we may have been married by now." she said outloud speaking to herself.

"Yes you may have been but that weakling is-"

Buruma looked over once Vegeta had started speaking. "What the hell Vegeta!!! Cant I get some privacy around here?!? You just walk into my room without even knocking first!!! And then you start calling my boyfriend a weakling!!" she yelled to Vegeta who was standing in the doorway.

He just cocked a eyebrow at her. "Your point is?"

She just sighed. "My point is knock next time and mind your own buiesness bastard."

"So now im a bastard? Well fine then bitch."

He slammed the door shut and then knocked on the door as hard as he possibly could without breaking it and then opened the door. "Happy now?" Vegeta said sarcastically.

She just nodded. "Im going to sleep Vegeta so get out o-"

Before she could even finish she noticed he was gone. She sighed and layed back with her arms behind her head. She heard the water in Vegetas shower turn on. She smiled slightly and soon after fell asleep by the soft sound of the running water in the shower down the hall.

A/N: Ok……….I know it was short but the other chapters will most definatly be longer. Well PLEASE review. The more reviews I get the faster the updates will be. Well that's all for now. If you would like to be notified when the next chapter is up just leave a review with your email address in it. Well don't forget to check back soon!!!


	2. Important

****

Ok, im just posting this so you peoples know I didn't die or something cause you know I didn't post in a while. Im just in depression. We had to sell our resterant and we are now living in LA. Im very fucking pissed and wanna go back………FUCK YOU IRS!! FUCKING BURN IN HELL!! Sorrie……..just my life was there……….That is where I lived with my parents the most before I lost them 9/11. I needed to sell it so I just wanted to tell you. Im on a computer in a stupid public library and am gonna try and raise money to get my fucking home back. Im NOT giving up that easy. Well before I start to get fucking pissed (like im not already o_O) and yell at you guys for no reason im gonna leave. My friend back home wanted me to tell you to join her dbz site. I might post some of my fics there I let her edit. Well her sites at **http://www.avidgamers.com/dbzrpg3**** Well im going. Don't get your hopes up on me updating anytime soon. You know what? I might just give up on fanfics writing all together. My life is a living hell. I have no life. Ive tried suicide. Yes I have and you know what, I don't fucking care if I die. Ive losst my parents and my home. Gawd……….how can life be so unfair to me? Fosterhomes, growing up with acholacs, drugs? I dunno……….im just sick of life and sick of myself. God only put me on this planet to be miserable I bet. The only thing that ever happened to me that was good was being able to write! I can write poems and fics and that's what makes me happy usally but that isn't even fucking helping. Just wanna get off this shitty planet. God………even hell would be better then this, at least there I can do what I want and be away from this hell hole I call home. Fuck this, I live in a apartment with three rooms. I sleep in the closet!! God this isn't even funny. Im fucking leaving. Im crying and shhaking and people are giving me strange looks. I might not come back and if I don't then get on with your lives. No one here probably even cares about this. People who want me to stay can say so and if you don't tell me. Maybe if people tell me to stay it might help .1% of my life knowing im liked. But I really don't care if you hate me. I don't care about me. I hate me. Im leaving…………..goodbye.**


	3. Thank you

****

.::looks around::. Omg………i'm in tears right now……..I didn't think anyone cared………my brothers are in the same situation right now to but they have each other to talk to. I've felt like a outcast in my own family for a while……well what ever is rest of my family that is. I cant believe you guys care……..omg I must look so stupid sitting here in the library crying. Kaylee called me ((She lives in Sydney and that's way long distance so I can see someone else cares too)) right when she saw my chapters and she started screaming at me and crying. I was just so……..I dunno…..I felt awful and good. Awful for making her cry and good for knowing she cared. I really think I was stupid……and btw I said I didn't try suicide. My brother is a person who looks into what might happen and does stuff to prevent it so he locked the medicine cabinet. If I did try suicide I would OD. I read my reviews after Kaylee told me and I was shocked. I didn't think anyone cared about me or my life. I know I might have done something I would live to regret and was just shocked. This is so hard to write. I'm shaking and crying. I need to use spell check cause i'm not typing right. I'm gonna write something and ill post it before I post this and then ill put the URL at the bottom, it will probably be a original that I will make for you guys. I'm not sure if you'll understand what ill be typing cause i'm gonna write in in different POV's. Wow……still shocked you cared. You guys are like the best people ever. I can never believe that anyone cared for me. It was my b-day 9/11 and I never got to see my parents that day. I had my room decorated when I woke up but that was it. A present on the floor. I never opened that present and I don't plan on doing so because its under the floor boards in my restaurant. I'm gonna type out my poem for you guys and then ill go find a job, side jobs, good cause donation place and then ill go on a road trip to NYC. Ill bring my laptop to type to you guys. You can email me if you want. **Nevi@emailaccount.com**** and we can talk. You guys changed my life and ill never be able to thank you enough. Well i'm going to write the poem. The url is at the bottom of the page. And the poem is dedicated to all of you here. Every single one of you.**

**http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=955246**** is where my poem for you is**


End file.
